


Meteor Showers

by Writinginstardust



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Nikolai being the prefect boyfriend we all know him to be, i just wanted to be Alina in that scene okay?, meteor shower, she's and idiot to have passed up that romantic opportunity i think we can all agree on that, the reader gets a bit deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: Nikolai and his girlfriend share a romantic evening under a meteor shower and it's just very self-indulgent fluff okay!?





	Meteor Showers

I sat lost in my thoughts, hiding in the sweltering heat of the Spinning Wheel’s boiler level, when I heard footsteps coming from the direction of Baghra’s favourite spot. I groaned at the interruption of my peace, not wanting to talk to anyone while I dealt with my unwanted feelings about Nikolai and Alina leaving soon, but quickly brightened when I saw Alina walking towards me.

“Oh! (Y/N).” She blinked and shook herself out of her own thoughts when she saw me, “Sorry, I didn’t know you’d be down here, I didn’t mean to disturb you.” She stopped walking and hovered awkwardly nearby, clearly not sure whether to stay or go.

“No, it’s okay. You’ve been to see Baghra?”

“More to say goodbye to Misha, Baghra wasn’t really interested in talking to me.” She gave me a wry smile and I responded with a sympathetic look, she’d told me everything about Morozova, Baghra and the Darkling.

“I’m sure it’ll be okay, we can worry about it all once we actually find the firebird.” I took a guess at what had been on her mind before and from her reaction I’d clearly been right. “Try not to overthink it all and just enjoy what time we have left up here.” She gave me a grateful smile and visibly relaxed as she nodded.

“Thanks, (Y/N). I’ll leave you in peace now…unless you wanted to talk about anything?” I shook my head and gestured for her to carry on her way with a smile. She waved as she continued walking in the direction of the steps up to the Spinning Wheel.

It didn’t take me long to become lost in thought again. Despite what I’d told Alina, I couldn’t stop worrying about what was to come and whether we’d find the firebird. Whether it would even be enough if we did. There were so many unknowns, so many risks, so small a chance of success, that I could help overthinking. 

Far-off voices interrupted me again. I could make out 3 though I couldn’t tell what they were actually saying no matter how hard I strained to hear. The voices faded and I heard a single set of footsteps heading in my direction and two more in the other. I wasn’t entirely sure who was coming my way, though they were moving with purpose and the steps sounded distinctly male. I wouldn’t have to wait long for an answer though.

Less than a minute passed as I listened to the steps grow louder before I looked up and saw Nikolai come into view a few feet away, an excited smile plastered onto his face.

“You want to see something amazing?” 

“Am I not already?” I winked at him after raking my eyes up and down his body quickly.

“Well yes, but I’ve got something even better to show you. Come on or you’ll miss it.” He grabbed my hands and pulled me to my feet with enviable strength before starting down the hall towards the stairs, one hand still clasping my own.

“This had better be good Lantsov.”

“It is, trust me, you’re going to love it.”

We reached the top of the stairs in no time at all and I froze at the sight that greeted me. Looking up felt like a dream, there was no way such heavenly beauty could be real and so close. The room was dark but lit dimly by the light of thousands of streaks of light in the sky outside the huge glass dome. I let out a small gasp, my mouth hanging open and eyes widening in wonder. The night sky had become a canvas for the glittering lights to paint with their glow in an extraordinary display which left me feeling happy and light. 

“Shut your mouth, you’ll catch flies,” I heard the teasing smirk in Nikolai’s voice but was too caught up committing every detail of the scene before me to memory to quip back at him.  I wanted to paint it, to capture this view, but nothing I could paint would ever do it justice. This would remain a fleeting memory, never to be shared but to be treasured forever, made infinitely more valuable by its rarity. I didn’t want to miss a single moment.

Nikolai used his grip on my hand to gently tug me along with him as he made his way to the middle of the room, my eyes staying glued to the sky the entire way. He stood behind me, arms encircling my waist as I continued watching the sky until a few minutes later I finally spoke.

“It’s…it’s beautiful.” I breathed out.

“It’s not the only thing,” he whispered as he nuzzled his face into my neck and I felt my heart flutter as a smile worked its way onto my face. 

“This feels like a gift, or a blessing,” I admitted quietly and turned in Nikolai’s arms to look up at him, “it feels like now maybe we’ll be alright.” He gave me a soft smile and reached up to brush some hair away from my face, his skin warm against my own.

“And we will. I promise you, we’ll win this war and live to see a hundred more nights like this.” He brought both his hands to cup my face as his hazel eyes bore into mine, “because light always shines in even the deepest dark and we are that light.” His eyes flicked back to the spectacle outside. “Nights like these remind me of the magic a thousand specks of light like us can bring to the world when we work together.” He brought his gaze back to mine and his eyes shone with emotion, “so we’ll win, and we’ll brighten the world as we do, because we have to, because it’s the way of the world, because if we don’t…well we could lose everything, and we all have things we can’t afford to lose.”

Tears trickled down my cheeks and Nikolai used his thumbs to  wipe them away, “You always know exactly what to say.”

“One of my many admirable qualities.”

“And now you’ve ruined it, good job.”

“I mean it though, I can’t afford to lose you.”

“I can’t lose you either, I could bare almost anything but not that, never that.”  
I saw tears now start filling his eyes as he leaned down to kiss me tenderly. It was just a soft press of his lips against my own but it took my breath away all the same.

“Come on, let’s enjoy the show.” He smiled softly as he led me another few feet across the room to an empty pile of blankets and pillows which he flopped down onto, pulling we down beside him. I curled into his side and nestled my head into his shoulder as his arms wrapped tightly around me. 

We watched the sky in silence as I contemplated his words before, how we were all just tiny specks of light in a vast sea of darkness but together we could make something beautiful, just as the falling stars were tonight. It made me feel small but powerful at the same time. Alone I was insignificant, but fighting together with everyone around me, I had purpose, I was important, and lying beside Nikolai under the night sky I felt like I’d finally found my place in the world.


End file.
